cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
CapitalC
capitalC is the ruler of the Federal Earth Empire. History capitalC lived much of his early life as a relatively unknown figure. During his school years he was not particularly popular, with general feelings towards him ranging from total obscurity to general dislike. However, among those that knew him, they could see an odd, eccentric, but in many ways brilliant, intelligent, philosophical and articulative kid. In his early adult years, capitalC worked as a passionate political and philosophical writer, steadily working his way up from the bottom. Eventually his essays, books and other writings began to gain substantial popularity. Having written as a neo-Enlightened thinker, he championed those causes; calls against oppressive governments, ancient institutions and superstitions, in the hope of recreating a new Enlightenment to set humanity back on course. His political ideology was envisioned as Imperial Federalism, which he described as "a combination of those Enlightened views, representative of the highest stage of thought in the Western world, with modern political ideas that have not turned out to be failed institutions". Imperial Federalism attacked democracy as "mob rule", "inefficient" and "ravaged by idiot voters and even more idiotic corrupted rulers". In it's place capitalC wanted an Enlightened despotism, seeing that kind of authority in the right hands to be the only way to initiate positive change. Other aspects of his political and philosophical theory included a distaste for socialism (seen as having gone off course from the Enlightenment), contempt for world views based upon superstition and religion, an advocation of classical liberal economics, an openness towards cultural progression ("cultural progress is inevitable, so to do so now will simply save us precious time in the future") and a belief that such ideas be spread through the use of educational and informative programs. As a following began to gather, a group formed. The Imperial Federalist Enlightened People's Party was born. capitalC wrote numerous essays and articles to spread his ideology, striving to convince the common man that his world could be better without the needless corruptions of the current world order. Fiery, harsh, blatant and charged speeches, diatribes and manifestos eventually turned public opinion in capitalC's community against the status quo. They finally demanded a radical alteration and thus the Imperial Federalist Revolution erupted. Blood was shed as the old government was overthrown in what would later be immortalized as a glorious revolution lasting 3 glorious days. After the success of the revolution, capitalC was declared Enlightened Emperor of the newly created Federal Earth Empire. At long last came new hope. A leader emerged whose goals did not involve appeasing his subjects in time for the next election, or fulfilling some imaginative duty from a deity, but who aimed to become a philosopher king and to create the closest humanity could ever come to a utopia. Leadership capitalC is generally considered unanimously among his subjects to be a great leader. Virtually all of his time is spent with the various duties that being an Enlightened Emperor of nation entails. Though some might describe this kind of behaviour as being on the verge of workaholicism, it is needless to say however that he enjoys his job and everything about it. This work time is divided between servicing the day-to-day affairs of his nation, meeting with his various ministers and advisors, meeting with the philosopher's council, touring his nation and interacting with his citizens, giving speeches (as he is generally considered to be a fine orator), working on articles, books and other writings for distribution to his citizens and abroad (since he was, and continues to be, a philosopher and writer), attending important events and meetings, and finally dealing with his duties as DiCE's Ace of Clubs (mainly working with fellow alliance government members and others in DiCE). Hobbies Whatever time remains outside of his busy schedule is spent on various additional activities. Some of his spare time is spent studying the works of past historians, philosophers and theorists, many of which have had profound influences on his Imperial Federalist thought. As mentioned before the Emperor is a writer and as a result sometimes finds leisure in writing more lighthearted works like poetry and satire. In addition he enjoys hunting, fishing, firearm usage and hiking, as calm relaxing activities in the outdoors. capitalC is also found of wargames and while not being an obsessed devotee, he does spend some of his time tinkering with games that test various aspects of military strategy (this often helps him as commander-in-chief of his nation). And finally, in what capitalC has personally mentioned as being the best part of being the absolutist of his own nation, is spending quality time with his currently undisclosed number of mistresses. Interests and Traits Honestly speaking though, capitalC is man ingrained in the fields of his job, namely the social sciences: politics, philosophy and history, with comparatively few skills or interests outside of them. He was never particularly athletic or interested in physical activity, never was skilled at music or the arts and lacked exceptional ability in the maths and sciences. He is a passionate, outspoken and unafraid-to-cause-offence kind of guy, as best exemplified by his early years as a revolutionary. Often, especially during his early years, this aspect of capitalC was what alienated people the most, as some took easy offence to his unrestrained criticisms and politically incorrect statements. Yet, it is probably his greatest virtue, having served the Emperor well in convincing a nation to trust in him in leading them to a brighter future. In addition, there is an aura of mystery to him, as personality-wise he is a bit of a loner, often preferring to hang out with himself, or with small groups of close friends, thinking or discussing topics of great intellectual level. While his interpersonal skills are fairly good, as he is known to be witty and charming in conversation, this intrapersonal nature of him remains, trumping all other aspects on him. Overall capitalC is a most complex figure. It is difficult to explain in words, though anyone who has met him in person will feel a uniqueness about his character. However, it is only for those few close individuals, who know this man personally and closely, who will truly have a complete understanding of the capitalC, as he appears behind the mask. Category:Individuals